


Day 1(Gladion/Player)

by MiraculousDerpy101



Series: Pokemon Sun and Moon The Winter Collection 2016 (And continued 02/23/17~) [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: AZ is 13 and Gladion is 16, Beautiful Scenes, December 1st!, F/M, Hope your ready for my 25 day challenge!, Kinda related to "Once I was Alone", Player will be called AZ, This is gonna be....AWESOME!, Try to picture them in your head., lots of kisses, might do more than one for day one!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:29:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8720749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousDerpy101/pseuds/MiraculousDerpy101
Summary: DAY 1: (Gladion/AZ)Vacation is always great, especially when you get to go back to the hot springs. Will it get as steamy as the water?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pokemon Sun and Moon The Winter Collection 2016 PROMPTS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8710984) by [MiraculousDerpy101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousDerpy101/pseuds/MiraculousDerpy101). 



'It is December first! Get ready for Delibirds to fling presents at-"

Gladion was just done with TV.

AZ was in Sinnoh for a Champion meeting, and he was upset, though, he wouldn't admit it.

...but everyone noticed his mood.

Even his _mother _noticed.__

__"Gladion."_ _

__" _Mother. _"___ _

____"Whats wrong, Gladion?"_ _ _ _

____"since when do _you _care?!" He lashed out. He knew his mother was trying to be better toward him, he would always visit Aether to check up on her. Her recovery went well, she became a mother again.___ _ _ _

______He just couldn't tell her why he felt this way._ _ _ _ _ _

______"..Gladion....Please."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"NOTHING!" He shouted, trembling as he ran off._ _ _ _ _ _

______He went to the conservation area to clear his thoughts._ _ _ _ _ _

______..When he saw his reflection rippled by waves._ _ _ _ _ _

______He was crying._ _ _ _ _ _

______Its been at least a month, he was sure of that, but he stopped counting after the horrible thought that she wouldn't return._ _ _ _ _ _

______He knew she hated him._ _ _ _ _ _

______"..."_ _ _ _ _ _

______'Why did she kiss you then..?' said a voice tormenting his mind._ _ _ _ _ _

______'Because of pity.' He replied._ _ _ _ _ _

______'don't make excuses! You _KNOW _that is NOT what happened!' it argued back._ _ _ _ _ _ __

______"..." He quieted. It spoke again._ _ _ _ _ _

______'You want her for yourself.'_ _ _ _ _ _

______'NO I DON'T!'_ _ _ _ _ _

______'You don't like sharing her with the rest of the world.'_ _ _ _ _ _

______'SHUT UP!'_ _ _ _ _ _

______'...She _KISSED _you idiot!'___ _ _ _ _ _

________"SHE DOESN'T FEEL THE SAME!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He only realized he spoke out loud when Lusamine found her arms wrapped around her son._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Oh Gladion... You... love AZ don't you." Said the middle-aged woman._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I-I... I think I do."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He closed his eyes, waiting for the voice to come back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________A second set of arms wrapped around him. Something soft on the edge of his lips._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Gladion." Said a new voice. A voice he had been wanting to hear._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________His eyes opened to the shoulder of Alola's very own Champion._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Your back."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________His limp arms regained spark and wrapped around her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Lusamine chuckled giving a knowing smirk as she went down the elevator._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Gladi-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He lifted her up, waiting for the elevator to return. She spoke part of his name before he silenced her with a kiss._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Shh." He spit out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Let me enjoy this." With that they stepped onto the elevator and went down to the entrance area. He had put her down so nobody would suspect them of anything, yet he locked his hand tightly with hers as they sped down the floors._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He walked toward his secluded part of the metal island, throwing her over his shoulder like a towel and running toward his very own synthetic hot spring, one he requested while she was away. He had wanted to finish the first time they had been to one of the Aether owned hot springs, even though this one was synthetic._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Gladion, I am not a towel!!" She screeched as he still headed towards it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I got you a present AZ. Specially made for you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________How he got it done in a month he didn't know, but Aether was known for its inventions._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Gladion?!" She ask he at her down, quickly covering her eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________I can feel my heart, bout' read to burst, as you put me into your loving arms, and we enjoy a moonlit kiss. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He was guilty, he knew that, but how could he resist? Yes they were young, but he spent to much time dwelling on that already. He had enough._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I can't let you go." He whimpered into her hair, holding onto her again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Gladion...?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He stood up and looked away. It all came rushing to his head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Undress."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"W-What?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Tch, ya heard me the first time."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Why..?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Afraid i'm gonna bite...? I might..." He seductively whispered the last part._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________a tap on his shoulder made him jump. He quickly turned around and the sight in front of him had made his cheeks redden._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I already did." She said looking down, staring at the sight of his clothing fall to the floor._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Lets go then."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She was silent as he once again picked her up, cradling her in his arms refusing to look down._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She was shocked at the feeling of hot water grazing her back as he knelt down. She melted into it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Then the feeling of lips on her bellybutton brought her back to Alola._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________!!!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I said I wouldn't bite, never agreed to not tasting you though."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"G-Glad?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"You already know imma flirt, so lets get strait to the point."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He then dropped her down into the water, following behind._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Her eyes were opened, so were his._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The scene would be engraved into their minds forever._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The underwater warmth didn't compare to the warm feeling they gave each other. He was sure he was dead. It was just to beautiful._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________They popped back up, he only realized he had been holding his breath when he looked down at her ringed hands._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________One was on her ring finger._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Y-Your with someone...? Already? At this age..?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She looked down and realized what he was referring to._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"No silly, its your left, not mine." She chuckled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Oh. I knew that. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"So... You like my mega evolution ring?" She smiled. "Got it from Professor Sycamore of Kalos."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________She was thinking about another guy. He may not know who this person is, but anyone other than him would piss him off right now._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He kissed her deeply, filled with jealously and want._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________She laughed when she saw right through his motives._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Don't ever leave me again."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They relaxed in the water for a while, he took her to his Aether room. He didn't like it as much as his motel room, but that surely didn't stop him.

He kept her up for a long while though...

This was the first time he was able to sleep, after 47 days, 16 hours, 32 minutes, and 8 seconds.

He wouldn't admit it, but he had never really stopped counting.


End file.
